There's No Gettin' Over You
by Hazeleyed487
Summary: Follow Sonic and friends as they find out just how hard it can be to get over someone you care about!  Rated K might go up if swearing appears. Couples: Sonamy, Knuxouge, Tailream, and some Shadikal a little later as well! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! This one will have multiple couples, you get to follow Sonic and co and their everyday lives but instead some romance springs and the Sonic gang find out just how hard it can be to forget about someone. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Sonic characters in this story, they are all own by Sega and whatnot.**

**ENJOY!**

It was a nice, warm, summer day at Angel Island, the sun was beaming high in the sky.

"SONIKKU!" A pink hedgehog screamed as she chased her dream boy for about the fifth time this week, since the day he saved her from Metal Sonic she had been head over heals for the guy.

Her name was Amy Rose. She was a twelve year old rosey pink hedgehog. She had short pink quills, she was tall and slender, she wore a fitting red dress along with a pair of red boots that had a white stripe down the middle. She also wore golden bangles on both her wrists, and to top it all of she had her usual read headband. She had a black button nose and emerald eyes, she also had bangs hanging down in front of her right eye.

Her hero was know as none other then Sonic The Hedgehog. He was a blue hedgehog with six quills sticking out the back of his head, he wore plain white gloves along with red shoes with a white stripe and a buckle, he had emerald eyes that would make Amy melt everytime she saw them.

Knuckles, the red echidna and Rouge, the snowy white bat watched as they saw a blue blur followed by a pink blur run by them.

"She never gives up, does she." Knuckles murmered.

"When she wants something, she has to have it." Rouge replied as she watched the two blurs speed by once again.

"I just hope Sonic comes around someday." Knuckles said. Rouge laughed, a little louder then she intended.

"That's funny, all boys are too stupid to know what's good for them. For an example, look at you." Rouge said as she leaned against a tree.

"Shut up batgirl." He said through clenched teeth.

"And if I don't?" Rouge questioned as she straightened her position.

"Why do you have to make fun of me every chance you get?" Knuckles asked while grinding his teeth.

"It's not my fault. It's yours." She replied camly. Knuckles put his hands into fists.

"How so?" He asked.

"If you didn't have so much to make fun of, then I wouldn't have to make fun of you, now would I?" She said with a laugh.

Knuckles growled and launched a punch at her, she swiftly moved over to her left causing Knuckles to punch the tree. Rouge smiled.

"Too slow, Knucklehead." She said as she started to walk away. Knuckles growled and closed his eyes, counting to ten and calming down a little. He then sat down against a tree, putting his arms behind his head and fell asleep.

Rouge walked over to where Cream and Tails were sitting.

"I'm surprised he didn't rip the whole tree apart." Tails said as Rouge approached.

"I can't help it, that Knucklehead loves me." Rouge said as she leaned against a tree.

"Mr Knuckles loves you?" Cream asked. Rouge giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes hon, but he's too stupid to realize it." She said as she looked at the sleeping echidna.

Rouge closed her eyes, letting the sun rays hit her. An idea then popped into her mind, she smirked and opened her eyes.

"Say Cream, Tails. Would you like to help me play a prank on Knuckles?" She asked as politely as she could. Tails shook his head along with Cream.

"We don't want any part of what you are thinking of doing." Tails said. Cream nodded her head. Rouge gave them an annoyed look and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll ask Amy and Sonic." Rouge said as she strutted away from them. She started scanning the island, looking for any signs of the duo. Just then a blue blur ran by, then, a pink one almost did. But Rouge grabbed the creator of the pink blur and held her back.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Amy yelled as she reached for her hammer. Rouge grabbed both her arms, preventing her to do so.

"Listen, Amy. I was just going to ask you something." Rouge said as Amy calmed down. Amy crossed her arms and looked away.

"No, Rouge. I am not going to help you steal the Master Emerald." Amy said stubbornly.

Rouge rolled her eyes and continued.

"I was going to ask you if you and Sonic would like to play a prank on Knuckles with me." Rouge said, gesturing to the sleeping echidna.

Amy had to think about it, she hadn't been doing anything all day except for chasing Sonic, and it _would_ be alot of fun. Amy smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll get Sonic." Amy said as she grabbed her hammer and turned around. Rouge casted a confused glance.

"Amy how are you go-" BAAM! Rouge was cut off by the sound of Amys hammer, she moved over a little to see what she had hit.

There she saw Sonic on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Amy, what did you do that for?" He asked as he got up. Amys hammer disappeared.

"We wanted to know if you want to help us prank Knuckles." Amy said. Sonic looked past her and Rouge to see Knuckles sleeping against a tree, he smiled almost instantly.

"Lets do this!" He cheered as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Okay, so heres the plan." Rouge said.

The three huddled up into a group as Rouge told them about her plan. Soon, they all split up to do their part of the prank. Ten minutes later, the three had met back up in the same place.

"Did you guys do your part?" Rouge asked. The duo nodded.

"Yeah, the wall is in place." Sonic said. Rouge smiled.

"Great, now i'll wake up Knucklehead. Sonic, you know what to do." She said as she walked over to the sleeping Knuckles. Sonic followed her as Amy ran back to the Master Emerald shrine to watch the scene unfold.

Rouge shoved Knuckles shoulder. Knuckles moved a little before grumbling.

"Go away." He mumbled. Rouge rolled her eyes, shoving him again. Then, Sonic came up infront of him.

"KNUCKLES! EGGMAN STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD AGAIN AND REPLACED IT WITH A FAKE!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. Knuckles immidiately jolted awake, he got up and started sprinting through the forest.

Rouge and Sonic started laughing a little as they started heading after him, trying to get there before him. When they did, they joined Amy behind a tree and watched. About a second later Knuckles came running full speed just to run face first into an invisible force. He fell to the ground and got up again, he backed up a little and launched towards it. Thud. He hit the ground again.

Sonic, Rouge and Amy bursted out laughing. They fell to the ground, then crawled out from behind the tree, Knuckles growled when he realized it was all a joke. He punched the clear glass 'wall' and broke it into pieces.

"Oh. Knuckles! That, was. Hilarious!" Sonic said in between laughs.

"Your face!" Amy exclaimed as she held her side. Rouge got up and wiped a tear away before speaking.

"Your so gullible!" She said with a giggle. Knuckles growled again.

"It wasn't funny." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes it was!" Sonic said as he stood up, Amy did the same.

"I'll show you what's funny!" Knuckles exclaimed as he jumped towards Sonic. Sonic dodged and backed away a little.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." Sonic apologized. Knuckles, however, ignored his apoligy. He leaped towards Sonic only to be met with the other end of Amys hammer.

"Oh no you don't! Don't touch him!" She exclaimed. Knuckles got up, rubbing his head.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Good, I couldn't have you hurting Sonic before our date." She said as her hammer disappeared.

"We don't have a date Amy.." Sonic trailed off.

"We'll see about that." Amy said as she walked off. Sonic rolled his eyes, that girl was something. He then caught up to her.

"You know Ames, maybe I would go on a _real_ date with you if you weren't so um.. demanding." Sonic tried to find the right words, then he realized what he had just said.

Amy squealed.

"Oh, Sonikku! Now we both have nicknames!" She said with excitment. She then gasped.

"You just said you go on a real date with me! EEEK! It's a promise!" Amy squealed as she jumped around, she then ran to go find Tails and Cream. Sonic smiled a little and shook his head.

"Wow Sonic, never thought you had it in you." Knuckles said. Sonic rolled his eyes and turned to him and Rouge.

"I'll remember that line for whenever you decide to ask Rouge out." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Hey, at least when I do it I wi- HEY! I do NOT like Rouge!" Knuckles yelled. Rouge giggled at his words.

"It's okay Knucklehead, I already know." She said as walked in the same direction Amy had just gone into. Knuckles blushed and just stood there. Sonic then patted Knuckles on the back.

"It's okay buddy, come on. Let's go." He said as he and Knuckles started walking in the same direction.

**Chapter one completed! I have to be honest, I think I will enjoy writing this..althought I won't update with this as much because I'm more focused on my other story I am working on. Well anyways, see you next time. AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 2.. thank you for the review! I really appreciate it, well anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.. they are all owned by Sega and Sonic Team and whatnot.**

**Enjoy!**

When Knuckles and Sonic arrive they seen that Amy and Rouge had now joined Tails and Cream on the blanket. They seemed to be talking about something interesting since Rouge and Cream were asking alot of questions.

"Hey Ames." Sonic said as he winked at Amy, sitting beside her.

Amy had did her best not to let her squeal out, but on the inside, she was squealing like there was no tomorrow.

_"EEP! There's that cute nickname again! Whoa, cool it Amy. You have to act more mature, not like some crazy fangirl. Pretend to lose interest for a little while, and then you can go back to squealing." _

Amy looked up at Sonic, smiling a little, but showing no hint of screaming, squealing, or a death grip hug. Sonic was a little frazzled by this, Amy would give him a death gripping hug and call him her 'Sonikku' if he even said hello to her. He shook the random thought from his head.

"So..whatsup?" He tried striking a conversation.

"Nothing." Amy shrugged.

"Oh, would you like to do something with me then?" He asked. Amy once again shrugged.

"I geuss." She answered as she got up, smoothing out her dress.

Sonic was completely confused. Maybe she wasn't that bad.. well, after all, he has had feelings for Amy for quite some time now, but telling her.. that was out of the question. Or telling anyone else for that matter.

"Okay, come on." He said as he started to walk off. Amy soon followed him, trying her best to act like she was over him.

"Mr. Sonic likes Amy?" Cream questioned as she watch the two walk off.

"Like I said before hon, boys' are too stupid to realize, but yes, he like's her." Rouge said, looking right at Knuckles when she said the first part. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, i'm leaving." He said as he started to walking off.

Rouge flew over to Knuckles grabbing his arm and dragging him back to where Cream and Tails sat.

"No your not, Knuckie." She replied as she through him on the ground. He blushed a little at the nickname, but it quickly faded.

"Don't call me that!" He protested. Rouge just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you know you like it." She said with a seductive smirk.

Before Knuckles could reply, Shadow appeared in between the two. He looked over at Rouge, putting his green chaos emerald away.

"Your late. I called you over an hour ago." Rouge said.

"I'm here. Now what is it?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to come and hang with us." She replied simply.

"I'm leaving." He said, pulling his chaos emerald out.

"CHAOS CON-" Before he could get the rest out, a bright green glow came from the distance. The five quickly ran over to the shrine.

"Why is the Master Emerald glowing?" Cream asked, a little frightened.

Indeed, the Master Emerald was glowing a bright green colour, everyone had to cover their eyes' because it was so bright.

"Oh, it's just our friend." Knuckles replied.

Soon, a figure materialized in front of everyone, it was a light peach tanned echidna, she was wearing her normal tribal clothes. Soon, the light faded and everyone covered their eyes.

"Hey Tikal." Knuckles said with a smirk. Tikal smiled back.

"Hello Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and Tails." She said with a nod. The others greeted her back.

"So Tikal, whats up?" Rouge asked.

The echidna smiled.

"Nothing, now that I can live my life again, I decided to come out and visit Knuckles." She replied with a smile.

It was true, Tikal was released from the Master Emerald a couple of weeks ago, Chaos didn't think it was fair that she would have to stay trapped in an emerald just to gaurd him. So he had managed to give her a second chance at life, but she still had to live in the Master Emerald until she found a place.

"Oh, you can hang out with us." Knuckles replied. Tikal nodded.

"Thank you, I would like that." She said as they all made their way over to the edge of the cliff.

They all sat down, if you were looking in their point of view, Knuckles sat down on the far left, next to him was Rouge, then it was Cream, Tails, and Tikal. Shadow walked over and sat beside Tikal, making him at the far right. Tails was talking about one of his new machines, everyone was listening attentively, except for Shadow, who was looking straight ahead, every now and then he glanced at Tikal. Rouge noticed this, she smiled.

After Tails was done talking about whatever new invention he had created. Rouge decided to speak.

"Shadow, I thought you were leaving." Rouge said, looking over at the dark hedgehog.

"I was." He replied.

"Then why are you still here?" Knuckles asked while smirking, he to had also noticed that Shadow had been glancing at Tikal.

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"I think he's distracted." Rouge blurted out, looking dead at Tikal.

The female echidna blushed.

"Leave him alone, it's not nice to pressure." She said. Rouge and Knuckles reluctantly nodded, keeping their mouths shut.

"Thanks." Shadow whispered.

"No problem." She whispered back.

Soon, after around ten minutes of random conversations. Rouge got bored, and wanted to be with Knuckles alone.

"Come on Knuckie, lets' go for a walk." She said with a wink.

"Rouge I already told you to no-" Before he could finished his sentence. Rouge had already started dragging him by the arm.

"Great, this will be fun." She said with a smile. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Your batty." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Rouge asked, turning around.

"Nothing." He replied. She shrugged it off as they started walking through the forest.

After they left, only Tails, Cream, Shadow and Tikal were left, bored out of their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic and Amy..<strong>

Sonic was leading Amy down the streets of Station Square, Tails had taught him how to fly a plane, but Tails only let him use the ones that he didn't use.

"So Amy, whaddya wanna do?" He asked, trying to break the akward silence.

"Doesn't matter." She replied simply, looking at the trees as they walked by.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stood infront of her, preventing her from going on.

"Nothing." Amy replied simply.

She tried to go around Sonic, but he simply moved infront of her each time.

"Come on Ames, you can tell me anything." He said, looking her in the eyes. Amy sighed.

"I thought that you would notice me if I acted like I didn't notice you." She finally admitted.

"That's why? Ames, I always notice you." He said, smiling. Amy smiled back.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it.." She trailed off.

Sonic grabbed her hand, holding it in his.

"Trust me, I do." He replied. Amy smiled, this was like her dream come true.. she was actually holding his hand! She kept all of her squeals in as they started walking.

Then, unexplainably, he started laughing. Amy stopped, looking at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just that you ignoring me.. yeah right." He said, still laughing.

"What? You don't think I could do it?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Sonic stopped laughing.

"No, I mean come on. Look at me." He said, pointing to himself.

"I'm irrisistible" He said with a cocky grin. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I bet you I could." She replied.

"Fine, if you can totally ignore me for a whole two days. I will take you on your dream date." He offered. Amy smiled, this might be hard.. but she'd do anything for that dream date.

"What if you win?" She asked.

"Then you have to leave me alone for three days." He replied. Amy frowned.

"What? Don't think you could do it?" He asked, with a cocky grin. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can do it. Your on." She replied, extending her hand. Sonic extended his, and they shook hands.

"It's a deal. Starting tomorrow, you have to ignore me for two whole days." He said.

"I know I know." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

Soon they both decided to go home, Amy walked to her house and Sonic ran to Tails' workshop.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the others minus Rouge and Knuckes..<strong>

"I'm going to go back to my workshop to work on the X-Tornado. Anyone wanna come?" Tails asked.

"Oh, I will! I like being with you Tails." Cream replied, a smiled plastered on her face. Tails blushed.

"Okay, Cream, let's go." He said. The duo started walking, then, Cream grabbed hold of Tails hand, holding it as they walked. Tails blushed madly.

"Aren't they cute?" Tikal asked no one in particular as she stared at the young duo as Tails jumped off of the cliff, flying down with Cream in his arms.

"Hmph." Was all Shadow said. Tikal turned to him, then spoke.

"What do you want to do?" She asked. Shadow shrugged.

"We could go somewhere." He replied.

"I don't know much about this place. It's much different from when I lived here." Tikal said, a little saddened. Shadow noticed this.

"I know a place where we could go. If your willing to come with me." Shadow said.

Shadow didn't know why he had said that, he just felt like he needed to. Tikal felt a little uneasy, she didn't know Shadow very well, but she did know that he usually didn't like to be social. However, to be polite, she decided to go.

"Okay." She said. Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald.

"Stay close, and grab my arm." He instructed. Tikal nodded, walking up to him and grabbing his arm. He raised the chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL." With that, they were gone.

When they appeared somewhere else, Tikal was amazed. It was so.. beautiful.

**There it is, chapter 2. **

**Like I said, I wasn't going to update with this as much as my other story. **

**I'm almost done with it though, so then i'll be updating with this more! **

**Don't forget, R&R! Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kso, i'm back, and guess what? I got sick, so I will be updating a little more often..yeah, just so you know.**

**Well, anyways, thankyou for all of the reviews! Okay, on with the story! Enjoy.**

They were on a hill, it sloped up smoothly creating the perfect mound. The grass was as green as can be, and it gave perfect view of the sky, Tikal couldn't even imagine how wonderful it would look at night.

"Whoa..it's beautiful." Was all she could get out.

Shadow walked into the center and crossed his arms. Tikal walked over and joined him.

"Shadow.." She trailed off.

"This is one of the places I go to when I want to be alone, no one knows about it." He said.

Tikal started to wonder..if he comes here when he's alone, and no one knows about this place. Then why did he bring her here? She nervously started talking.

"Shadow, if you come here to be alone..why did you take me here?" She asked politely, trying not to anger him. He shrugged.

"I don't know." Was all he said.

Tikal sighed, she wasn't going to pressure him anymore. She felt a weird feeling going through her body..she never felt it before, she shifted away nervously. However, Shadow took notice of this.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Tikal shook her head.

"No, It's just this weird feeling I am getting." She said.

Shadow thought about it, was she scared of him? No, that couldn't be it. If she was scared she wouldn't have came here with him in the first place..unless she was scared to say no. He turned to her.

"Are you frightened..by me?" He asked. Tikal looked surprised.

"No! It's not that, trust me." She said. Shadow nodded.

"Do you..frighten others?" She asked. Shadow said nothing and looked away, she realized her mistake.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." She said, saddened.

"I do frighten others, they run or scream when they see me, but there is one thing on my mind." He said.

Tikal looked at him, he _did _look a little scary, but he is mysterious and is a really good guy when you get to know him, that's one of the things she liked about him.

"What would that be?" Tikal asked.

"How come you didn't?" He asked. Tikal looked confused.

"How come I didn't what?" Shadow looked at her.

"Run away, scream or even call me names. You don't seem to be frightened by me. Why?" He wanted answers.

Tikal looked surprised at first, but then smiled.

"To be honest, you strike me as mysterious, and even though you look scary, doesn't mean you are bad, because I know you're not." She said.

The slightest smile grew on the corner of Shadows' mouth, luckily, however, Tikal did not notice this.

"We should be getting back.. the others will be there soon." Shadow suggested. Tikal nodded, even though she didn't want to go back.

Shadow took out his chaos emerald, Tikal grabbed his arm. With the yell of those two magic words, they dissapeared, reappearing on Angel Island.

When they got there, everyone was already back. Tikal nervously walked beside Cream and Amy.

"So, where were you two?" Rouge asked.

"None of your buisness." Shadow replied, Rouge smiled.

"Well it seems to me that you two have something going on, hm?" Her smile grew wider.

Tikal blushed, looking down at her feet. Shadow noticed this. Does that mean..? No, she couldn't like him, and he couldn't like her. He was The Ultimate Lifeform for crying out loud, he doesn't 'date'.

"Well you thought wrong, bat." Shadow said as he held up his emerald.

"I'm leaving." He said simply.

Before he left, he turned to Tikal.

"Goodbye." He said to her. Tikal smiled back.

"Goodbye Shadow." She replied with a wave.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" With that, the ebony hedgehog was gone.

Everyone stood there in silence. Tikal looked around, everyone had wide eyes, a complete look of shock on their faces.

"What?" Tikal asked.

"Sh-Shadow has never.." Knuckles trailed off.

"Said goodbye.." Tails came.

"To anyone.." Cream stated.

"Except you.." Rouge finished.

A akward silence lingered the air. Tikal looked around nervously, just then, Rouge broke the silence with a loud squeal causing everyone to shake out of their state of shock.

"Gah! Shut it batgirl!" Knuckles said, holding his ears.

Rouge smiled.

"How can I shut it? Isn't it obvious what's going on here?" Rouge asked.

"..."

"Dumb echidna." She mumbled under her breath, lucky for her, he didn't hear it.

"Tikal, I think Shadow likes you." Rouge blurted out.

Tikal had a look of shock on her face.

"I don't believe that." She said shaking her head, slightly blushing.

Wait, why was she blushing? She didn't like Shadow..well, he is really nice to her and-no. She didn't like Shadow, and Shadow didn't like her.

"He's never been this nice to anyone since Maria, besides, he's never and I mean NEVER shown anyone one if his secret places." Rouge stated.

"How did you.."

"Hon, I knew where you guys were, I know that place. He has just never shown it to me." Rouge said.

"Maybe that's because you have a big mouth.." Knuckles murmered.

"What was that?" Rouge said through clenched teeth.

"I'm just saying, you have a big mouth." Knuckles replied with a smirk. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"You love my big mouth." Rouge said as she slung a arm around him.

"Your batty." He replied.

Her pushed her arm off of him, shifting over a little. Rouge then remembered what they were talking about.

"Look, my point is. I think he likes you hon, and you shouldn't run away from that. He hasn't had an actual friend since Maria." Rouge said, looking at Tikal.

"Um.. I gotta go." Tikal replied.

She ran into the forest, she wanted to be alone. Besides, she usually came here when she wanted to think.

"Now look what you did batgirl." Knuckles said as he walked away.

"It's okay, trust me." Rouge said as she walked over to the edge of Angel island.

"Well, bye." She said with a wave. Tails and Cream waved back, with that she jumped off the edge and flew off to who knows where.

"I geuss that just leaves you and me Cream." Tails spoke up. Cream smiled.

"I like spending time with you Tails." Tails blushed.

"Thanks Cream, I like spending time with you too."

They sat for a couple of hours, soon nightfall was beginning to come. Cream turned over towards Tails.

"I wonder where Amy and Mr. Sonic went." Cream said.

"I already called Sonic, he said that they made some kind of bet. Amy has to ignore him for two days starting tomorrow." Tails replied.

Cream giggled, Tails smiled. He liked it when Cream laughed and smiled, she was really pretty.

"Tails?" Cream asked.

Tails was staring at her, it looked like he wasn't paying attention to anything but here. She waved a hand infront of his face, he shook his head, clearing from his daze.

"S-sorry Cream, come on. I think I should get you home, it's getting late." Tails said.

Cream frowned for a moment and then smiled.

"Okay." She said. Since they weren't coming back this time, they took the X-Tornado.

Tikal watched as they flew off, she couldn't help but smile. She was leaning against a tree, away from sight, she just wanted to be alone. She liked the way it felt at night.

Just then she heard someone walking behind her.

"Tikal?" She turned around and smiled at who she saw.

**Tada! Chapter three completed! It's the long weekend.. so that means more updates! Yeah, i'm pretty excited too. **

**Anyways, R&R. I am writing the fourth chapter as we speak! So until then, bye and see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, geuss what? I'M BACK! Sorry it took me sooo long with that chapter, but now that I am done my other story I am going to focus more on this one. **

**So there should be more updates.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"Hey Knuckles." Tikal greeted.

"Hey Tikal." He replied.

Knuckles then walked over to Tikal, sitting beside her and leaning against a tree.

"Don't let it get to you." He spoke.

Tikal sighed, how could she _not_ let it get to her? Her and Shadow barely knew eachother, and she was already getting accused of dating the guy! It's not like it wouldn't be nice.. he is cute and all.

"I try not to." She spoke in a quiet voice.

"Batgirl can be a pain sometimes." Knuckles said with a laugh.

"I don't blame her. It wasn't her fault, I just need some time to think." She said as she leaned her head against the tree trunk.

"Yeah well, I think she's right. I mean Shadow has never been this kind to anyone since Maria. It'd be nice for him to have an actual friend." Knuckles said.

Tikal smiled. She loved Knuckles, but more like a brother. Well, since they are practically related. She knew she could trust him, he always gives her that older brother confidence and advice that she needs.

"Thank you Knuckles." Knuckles nodded.

"So you're going to give it a shot?" He asked.

Tikal nodded. "Yes, he deserves friendship."

Knuckles smiled, it was good to hear that.

"If he hurts you i'll hurt him." He said with a smile. Tikal giggled.

"I don't think he will." She said as she got up.

The two hugged before Tikal made her way back to the Master Emerald, when she got to the shrine Knuckles yelled to her.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled. Tikal turned around.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have some extra food, would you like to have something to eat?" He asked. Tikal smiled.

"Sure." She said as they sat down infront of the shrine, eating of course, grapes.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning..<strong>

Amy groaned as she heard a loud beeping noise fill her bedroom.

_"Stupid alarm clock." _She thought as she reached her arm out from under the blankets. In an attempt to hit the snooze button, she slammed her hand down, missing the clock and hitting the dresser.

"Ugh." She lazily got out of her bed, stretching out her arms and then legs. She rubbed her eyes, hit the snooze button and then looked at the time. 8:00 am. She sighed, she was usually already up by this time.

She walked into her closet picking out the normal red dress she always wore. She then walked into the bathroom for a shower. She took off her clothes and threw them into the hamper. She turned the water on lukewarm, she then hopped in.

"That feels better." She said to herself as she felt the warm water running down her back.

After about ten minutes Amy got out of the shower, rapping a towel around her. She then got changed into her usual outfit. She wiped away the condensation on the mirror, then she took out a hair dryer, drying her hair. After putting her headband in, she admired herself in the mirror.

Bored, she walked out and into the kitchen for breakfest and opened the fridge.

"Eggs..ham..cheese.." She continued to name the contents of her fridge until she found what she was looking for.

"Aha, there you are." She said to herself as she pulled out some orange juice, she then cooked pancakes and after about fifteen minutes was done her breakfast.

"Maybe I should call Sonic." She said as she walked to her phone.

She picked up her phone, dialing his number. Then, before she actually called him, she dropped her phone.

"Oh yeah..I have to ignore him for a couple of days." She said with a sigh.

She then picked up her phone and put it back onto its' spot on the table. She then went to the couch, sitting on it. Might aswell watch some t.v to get her mind off of Sonic. She started flipping through the channels before settling on one.

After about a half an hour of watching t.v, she got very bored.

"Maybe I should call Sonic.." She then remembered she couldn't. She let out a deep sigh and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I know. Maybe I should ask Sonic if he wants to- no, that wouldn't work." She said as she leaned back and huffed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..maybe I should get the girls over here to help me." She said to herself as she got up and picked up the phone. She dialed Rouges' number first. After a couple of rings someone picked up.

"Rouge here." Came a voice at the other end.

"Hey Rouge! I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to.." She trailed off, thinking of something.

"Have a sleepover!" She exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll call Cream and Tikal." Rouge replied.

"Great! Call me back after that and i'll tell you the details, bye." Amy said.

"Bye." Replied Rouge. Amy then hung her phone up.

"This will be fun and I will be able to ignore Sonic for a while too." She said to herself as she made her way to her kitchen to make snacks for the sleepover.

* * *

><p>Sonic was spending his morning with an early jog. Well actually, it was more like an early run. He was speeding through the forest, dodging trees' as he went, he liked the way the early morning air felt on his face and running through his quills.<p>

He then stopped at a clearing, looking around.

"I wonder why Amy isn't following me yet?" He asked himself.

"She's ignoring you, faker."

Sonic turned around to see none other than Shadow The Hedgehog standing there.

"How'd you know about that bet?" Sonic asked. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I hear things faker. Rose told everyone." He replied.

Shadow then pulled out his green chaos emerald. He raised it, but before he could say those two magic words, Sonic stopped him by speaking.

"I hear things too Shadow. Going to go see Tikal?" He asked with a smirk.

Shadow let out a small growl, but if you looked really REALLY hard, you could see the smallest hint of red on his muzzle. He walked up to Sonic, glaring at him.

"Shut up faker. I don't know who told you about that, but we are not romantically involved." He stated.

Just then, Knuckles came out of no where.

"Hey gu-" He cut himself off when he noticed Shadow glaring at Sonic, and he looked MAD.

"Say what you want, but Rouge told me everything." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes, which made Shadow growl.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." He snarled. Sonic laughed, in his face, which is something you NEVER do to Shadow.

"Why are you getting this angry, now I really do know you like Tikal." Sonic said with a smile.

Knuckles watched intentively, he knew he should get inbetween them to stop them, but that would be a death wish. Besides, Sonic deserved it. He sighed, knowing he couldn't sit there and let Shadow kill Sonic, because then he would be involved too.

"Guys maybe you should calm down." He came in.

Sonic and Shadow looked over at Knuckles, just realizing that he was there.

"Make me." Shadow snarled.

"Listen Shadow, I want to kill Sonic just as much as you do, but it wouldn't be good. Think about it, you would go to jail for murder." Knuckles explained.

Shadow sighed, letting out a deep growl. He then raised his chaos emerald, but, once again he was interupted.

"Wait!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Shadow rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I heard that the girls were going to get together and have a sleepover at Amys', batgirl said that Cream couldn't go and she came to ask Tikal if she wanted to go." Knuckles explained.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we want to know that?" He asked.

"Because.. it'd be kind of fun to spy on them, y'know, figure out who they like and stuff." He said. Shadow grunted, Sonic however was interested.

"You know..that would be fun. When is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I will have to find out from Tikal, I will meet up with you guys later if you are interested." Knuckles said.

Sonic took a second to think about it, before exclaiming.

"Lets do it!" He gave Knuckles a thumbs up.

The two then looked over at Shadow.

"Well?" Sonic asked. Shadow shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do." He replied.

Knuckles and Sonic smiled.

"Who knows, maybe we'll find out if Rouge likes you back." Sonic said with a wink as he nudged Knuckles. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I do not like her, besides, at least I can handle a girl and I don't have to make stupid bets with her to make her leave me alone." Knuckles said with a smirk.

"You got to be kidding me? Rouge couldn't ignore you, and you couldn't ignore her." Sonic replied.

"Wanna make that a bet blue boy?"

"I bet that you can't ignore batgirl for the remainder of time that Amy has to ignore me. If you win, I will dye my fur black. If I win, you have to go on a date with Rouge." Sonic said.

"Deal." Knuckles growled as he shook Sonics hand.

Sonic and Knuckles heard someone grunt in the background, they turned around to see Shadow, smirking.

"You too Shadow! You have to ignore Tikal for the same amount of time!" Knuckles exclaimed, pointing a finger.

"Hmph, unlike you two, I can do this." Shadow replied.

"Fine! If you win, I will dye myself neon pink. If I win, you have to dye your fur blue!" He exclaimed, Shadow shrugged.

"Deal." He replied. Knuckles held out his hand, Shadow however, did not shake it.

"Hmph." He replied as he held up his chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" And with that, the black hedgehog was gone. Sonic and Knuckles looked at eachother.

"Lets go see if Tikal knows what time." Sonic suggested. Knuckles nodded and the two started walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later..<strong>

Amy was setting up a table of snacks she had made for the sleepover when she heard the phone ring. She walked over, picking it up.

"Amy here." She said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Hey it's Rouge." Rouge said on the other end.

"Oh hey Rouge, so who's coming?" Amy asked.

"Cream wasn't able to come, but Tikal is up for it."

"Oh, that's too bad. But it's good that Tikal can come! Call her back and tell her that it will be starting at around 6:00 p.m. Oh, and you guys wont need any blankets or pillows, I got all of that stuff." Amy said.

"Okay, see you there." Rouge replied.

"Bye."

"Bye." With that, Amy hung up the phone.

Amy looked at the clock. 4:00 p.m. That gave her two hours to get everything ready.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but I do not know the time it will start at yet." Tikal said.<p>

"Come on, you have to know." Sonic whined. Tikal shook her head.

"Nope, but here comes Rouge now." She said.

Knuckles and Sonic looked up to notice Rouge flying towards them, she then landed beside Tikal.

"Hey Tikal, Knuckles, Sonic." She greeted everyone.

"The party will be starting at 6:00 p.m. at Amys' house, there will be no need for you to bring blankets or pillows." Rouge told Tikal.

The echidna nodded her head.

"Well, there's your answer." She said to Knuckles and Sonic.

Rouge rasied an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked Tikal.

"The boys wanted to know when the sleepover was." She replied.

Rouge walked over to the duo, standing infront of them.

"You two are up to something." She said.

Sonic and Knuckles shook their heads really fast.

"Nope, nothing at all!" Sonic said nervously.

"He's right!" Knuckles also exclaimed nervously.

Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you guys are definetely up to something, Sonic is never right." She said with a smirk. Knuckles laughed.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well i'm off, see you there Tikal." Rouge said to the echidna.

"See you too, bye Rouge." She waved as Rouge flew off.

Sonic and Knuckles sighed in relief. They then went to go meet up with Shadow. Tikal sighed.

"Are all of the boys in present time like this?" She asked no one in particular.

She then looked at the big sun dial Knuckles had made a while ago, 5:00 p.m.

"I'd better get ready, and bring some snacks too." Tikal said as she started walking through the forest, looking for fruit.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! CHAPTER FOOUR DONE! <strong>

**Yes I know, the bet situation was kind of confusing.. so lets recap. **

**Amy has to ignore Sonic, if she wins she gets to go on a dream date with him, if she loses she has to leave him alone for 3 days. **

**Knuckles has to ignore Rouge, if he wins Sonic will dye his fur black, if he loses then he has to go on a date with Rouge. **

**Shadow has to ignore Tikal, if he wins, Knuckles will dye his fur neon pink(Hyper Knuckles, get it?) If he loses, he has to dye his fur blue.**

**So basically, Sonic and Knuckles can talk to Tikal, Shadow and Sonic can talk to Rouge. **

**I KNOW IT IS CONFUSING BUT JUST BARE WITH ME! **

**Anyways, the next chapter SHOULD be up soon, until then, BYE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm, I have not updated with this in a little while.. so I thought I'd update it now:)**

**Yes, I know, I don't update with this often at all! I am planning to update at least once or twice a week maybe even three, and if it's still not done within about three or four weeks.. then the summer is going to come, and I can update ALOT more then what I can now.**

**That's good because I feel guilty for doing this instead of homework.. well anyways, I think I am going to stop babbling right about now, so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters at all, Sega and Sonic Team own them..I think. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Tikal sighed, it was 5:30 p.m. and she hasn't found any fruit, she hasn't been 'alive' for that long..so she geussed she just didn't know the spots to find food, perhaps she'll ask Knuckles some other time, right now she had to get ready so she could leave soon, so she wouldn't be late.<p>

She walked to the shrine, sitting on the ledge for a moment to take a breath. Just then she could hear the flap of wings from the distance.

She looked up into the Sky and saw Rouge flying down to her, landing infront of her.

"Hey Rouge." Tikal greeted.

"Hey Tikal."

"I thought you would be on your way to the sleepover already." Tikal said.

Rouge put her right hand on her hip.

"I was, I decided to pick you up." She replied.

Tikal smiled.

"How nice of you, thank you." Tikal thanked.

"No problem, but we have about twenty five minutes to kill. Lets go find that knucklehead." She said with a sly smile.

Tikal giggled and nodded.

"I think he may be with Sonic." She said.

Just then Knuckles could be seen in the distance walking with Sonic, behind them was Shadow.

"And Shadow." Rouge added.

"Hey guys." Rouge greeted as the trio walked up to her.

"What are you doing on my Island!" Knuckles exclaimd, pointing a finger to her.

"You lose." Sonic said with a sly grin from behind.

Knuckles growled, totally forgetting what the wager was.

"Lose what?" Rouge asked.

"A stupid bet." Knuckles said dully.

"What was the wager?" Rouge asked.

"No-" Knuckles was cut off by Sonic.

"Knuckles has to ignore you, if he loses..which he did, he has to go on a date with you." Sonic said with a cocky grin.

Knuckles immediately blushed, as did Rouge which made Sonic crack up laughing, Tikal was silent, and Shadow just smirked like always.

"What if I refuse?" Rouge asked as everyone calmed down. Sonic shrugged.

"He has to atleast ask you on a date." He replied.

Rouge smirked, this was going to be fun. She then turned to Knuckles.

"Go ahead." Rouge said with a sly grin.

Knuckles blushed a little bit but it quickly faded. It couldn't be that bad, she was probably going to say no anyways so he would just ask, she'd say no and this will all be done and over with.

"I'm waiting.." Rouge was getting a little bit impatient.

Knuckles rolled his eyes before turning a little bit towards her.

"..."

"I can't hear you." Rouge kept prying.

"Would you go on a date with me?" He mumbled, barely audible.

"I still can't hear you." Rouge replied. Knuckles growled under his breath before mumbling the same question.

"What was that?" She asked.

"WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Knuckles exclaimed so loud it made everyone jump with the exception of Shadow.

Rouge stood there, she knew that he thought she was going to say no.. but if she said yes, this could be fun. She smirked seductivley.

"Sure Knuckie. Pick me up Friday at six." She said with a wink.

Knuckles looked at her, lowering his head a little, dumbfounded. Tikal and Shadow were silent and Sonic just cracked up laughing at Knuckles' reaction.

Knuckles growled a bit under his breath and turned to Sonic, cracking his knuckles. Sonic stopped laughing, but was still lightly chuckling.

"For your information, this is not going to be a _real _date." Knuckles said, glaring at Rouge.

"Say what you want Knuckie, but I know you want to go on a real date with me." She said with a wink which made Knuckles roll his eyes.

Tikal walked up to Shadow, apparently she wasn't a part of the conversation Knuckles and Rouge were having, she wasn't even listening.

"Hi Shadow." She said with a small wave and blush.

Shadow was about to say something back when he then realized Sonic smirking and shaking his head beside them, he voted against saying anything and just turned away. Feeling guilty as he did so.

Tikal was confused at first, but then just felt plain hurt.

"Shadow?"

Shadow said nothing, he didn't even take one glance at her, he knew if he did, he would start talking to her again, and then he'd lose.

What was even worse than losing, was Sonic finding out about his feelings for Tikal. Well, he didn't really know what they were.. he was still confused about what he felt about her, but there was definetely something there.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with hurtful eyes.

She felt like maybe she did something wrong.. but she couldn't have, what could she have done to make him so upset with her that he wouldn't even look at her?

"Did I..do anything to..upset you?" She asked, sadness filled in her eyes.

Sonic couldn't hear what was going on.. but Tikal did look a little hurt.. he'd better talk with Knuckles about dropping this bet with him.

Shadow felt guilty, but he wouldn't show it. She thought that she had done something to upset him..but he couldn't lose, not now, and especially not from some girl he had just met. He slowly glanced over his shoulder and noticed Tikal had left, and so had Rouge.

"Where'd they go?" He asked casually as he walked up to Sonic and Knuckles.

"To the sleepover, we should be leaving now anyways." Knuckles suggested.

Shadow and Sonic nodded before Shadow chaos controlled them to Amys' street, across the road from her house.

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

The duo nodded.

"Okay, lets make sure we don't get caught." Sonic said as the three made their way to the house.

"Over there." Knuckles pointed to a window that was ground height, they walked over to it, looking inside.

"I geuss she's having the sleepover in here."

**Chapter five..done.. **

**I'M SO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! **

**I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER!**

**Please don't hate me:) **

**Anyways, until next time.. see you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gahh, I haven't updated in a REALLY long time.. I am SO sorry about that by the way. I had writers block for like, a week? andd I finally got rid of it so I decided to type this chapter up before it came back, so don't be surprised if it is a TAD bit short. **

**Summer is almost here soon.. so that means ALOT more updates! Yay! Well anyways, I am going to stop babbling once again.. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters etc etc. **

* * *

><p>The three boys looked through the window of Amys' basement. None of the girls were in there, but there were sleeping bags and snacks there so they must be having the sleepover in there.<p>

They looked around, looking for a camera Shadow stole from Tails' a little before they got here.

"Knuckles, where is it?" Sonic asked.

"I put it somewhere around there..ah ha! There it is!" He exclaimed while pointing to a book shelf, inbetween two books you could see a small silver camera.

Sonic smiled.

"Finally, Knucklehead here did something right for once." He said while patting the red echidna on the back.

"Yea-HEY!" Knuckles exclaimed, ready to choke Sonic.

"Calm down." Shadow said, trying to keep them quiet.

If they got caught, Shadow would be accused of spying on the girls for one.. and for another, he'd be caught hanging out with two dorks.

Knuckles and Sonic rolled their eyes at Shadow, but obeyed him as they walked to some bushes about eight feet away from the side of Amys' house where they had a t.v. that was wirelessly hooked to the camera and would show them everything that was going on.

Sonic turned on the t.v. to find out that Rouge and Amy were sitting on some blankets that were layed on the ground talking, but Tikal was no where to be found. Sonic and Knuckles were watching intetively, Shadow was paying attention to the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Sonic asked as he followed Shadows' gaze.

"None of your buisness, faker." Shadow replied, not taking his eyes off of whatever he was looking at. He swear he could see something in the distance.. but wasn't to sure on what it was.

Sonic nodded hesitantly and then turned his attention back to the tv.

**In Amys' house..**

"Where is that girl?" Rouge asked.

"She said she had to go to the washroom to get ready." Amy said with a shrug.

"Well it's taking her a pretty long time.." Rouge muttered.

Amy sighed.

_"Sonic.." _She thought.

She shook her head, trying to get Sonic out of her head. This sleepover was suppose to help her forget about him for a little while.. but it wasn't working out so well.

"Hon, forget about him." Rouge suggested, apparentley she knew everything going on in Amys' head..

"Forget about who?" Amy asked. Rouge smirked.

"That's it." She said with a wink.

Amy nodded her head with a giggle. She then turned her attention to the missing echidna.

"Seriously, what is taking her so long?" Amy practically whined. Rouge shrugged.

"You don't know?" Amy asked.

Rouge shook her head.

"Is anything wrong with her..?" Amy asked. Rouge made a face.

"Now that you think about it..she did seem a little upset on the way here." Rouge said.

"Well.. do you know what happened?"

Rouge shook her head.

"She was fine until the boys came.. after that is when she seemed a little sad."

Amy nodded her head.. maybe she should go see if there is anything wrong.

"Tikal?" She called out.

No response.

"Tikal? Are you okay?" Rouge called out.

Once again there was no response. Amy was about to get up and go see if she was alright when Tikal walked through the door. She was looking down slightly, when she seen Amys' and Rouges' worried faces she put on a half hearted smile.

"I'm okay." She said, barely audible.

Amy and Rouge glanced at eachother with worried faces but slowly nodded, not fully believing she was actually alright.

"I have an idea!" Amy exclaimed out of no where.

Tikal smiled and nodded, sitting down beside Amy to listen to what she had to say, so did Rouge.

"Lets play a game." Amy said with a smirk.

"What kind of..game?" Rouge asked.

Amys' smirk grew even wider.

"Truth or dare." She said simply.

Rouge smiled, nodding her head.

"I'll play." The two then looked at Tikal.

Tikal thought about it for a moment.. she has played this game once or twice.. and she did need something to get Shadow off of her mind, besides, she barely knew this guy. If he didn't like her, then so be it. It is his loss.

"Okay, I'll play." She said with a smile.

Amy and Rouge smiled, the three then moved their positions, forming a circle.

"I'll go first." Rouge said. The other two nodded, letting Rouge continue.

"Hmm..Amy, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Uhm.. I'll take truth for now." Amy said with a small smile.

"Okay.." Rouge trailed off, trying to think of something.

"What's going on with you and Sonic? Is it true that he actually likes you?" Rouge asked.

Sure, Amy always claimed Sonic as her boyfriend.. he always denied it and always ran from her. But everyone still wondered.. sometimes it did seem like Sonic liked her more then a friend.

Amy let out a deep sigh.

"Well, we aren't dating.. I wish we were. Sometimes it feels like he doesn't like me at all.. but it is okay, I love him, and I will love him no matter if he loves me or not." She said with a small smile, looking down a little.

Rouge and Tikal nodded sympethetically.

**With the boys.. **

"I feel horrible." Sonic said as he put face in his hands.

"Then tell her how you feel." Knuckles suggested.

"I don't feel like that about her!" Sonic exclaimed.

Knuckles gave him a look that said 'don't lie.' Sonic sighed.

"Okay fine, I think I do like her more then a friend.. just don't tell her please."

"I'll try my best." Knuckles said as he patted Sonic on the back, Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I mean it." He said.

Just then, Shadow came into the conversation.

"SHHH!" He hissed.

Knuckles and Sonic gave confused faces and followed his gaze. They couldn't see anything.. but they heard a humming noise followed by the sound of thumping, and it was getting closer. Just then, something appeared from around the corner.. it was a giant robotic spider with what looked like to be missles on the front two legs. It was headed towards Amys' house.

"Eggman.." Sonic snarled.

**WHEEW! I am SO sorry this chapter was short and sucky.. it was actually ALOT harder to write then I thought, besides, with summer almost here, I promise you I will have ALOT BETTER UPDATES! And SOONER TOO! Well anyways, until next time. See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh yay! I am finally updating! I woke up this morning and found myself in the writing mood, and since this is the story that I haven't updated in the longest time, I decided to update! I am sorry I am not updating much with my stories, I am hooked on DeviantART right now, but I will try to bounce back and forth between the two. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"What's he doing here?" Knuckles asked, completely confused.<p>

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem to be very good." Sonic answered him.

The spider-like robot was closing in in front of Amy's house, the three were about to jump out and attack when Sonic spoke.

"We have to sneak behind, pretend we seen from a distance and came, you know, so they don't know we were h-"

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Knuckles yelled in Sonics face, cutting the colbat hedgehog off. Sonic rolled his eyes before getting up and running after the large robot with Shadow and Knuckles right behind him. When they got closer they could see Eggman in a pod-like structure on top of it.

"Hey! Over here!" Knuckles yelled, getting his attention.

Eggman turned around, noticing the two hedgehogs and single echidna standing in fighting poses.

"Well hello there! I hope you don't mind me taking your little friends."

"Just what are you doing here Eggman?" Sonic questioned, pointing a finger.

"Didn't I just tell you? Ugh! Never mind, just get out of my way!" Eggman yelled as he pressed a button. Suddenly four missiles were shot at the trio, they all dodged it with one swift move.

"Okay you guys." Sonic started as the three stood next to each other. The other two let Sonic continue.

"It looks like he's equipped with heavy weapons on the front, we are going to have to sneak up behind him and then we can surprise attack him wi-" He was cut off by the sound of screams.

"That's the girls!" Knuckles yelled as he pointed to where the large robot that head three tentacles stretched out, one of them possessing Amy, another Rouge, and the last Tikal. Tikal was trying to pry it off with her hands, but it was doing no good. Amy couldn't reach for her hammer, no matter how hard she tried and Rouge was being squeezed just as tightly so she couldn't slip out and kick it.

"Help!" Amy screamed desperately.

"Well so much for the plan." Shadow rolled his eyes, pouncing towards the robot and sending a homing attack on the tentacle Tikal was in, then one on Amy, and one on Rouge but it was no use, the metal was just too strong for a normal homing attack.

Knuckles kept on punching some of the other tentacles, leaving dents on them, and debris on the ground. He then jumped up to the pod, landing a punch at it leaving only a small crack. He sighed and kept on punching.

Sonic kept on doing homing attacks and distracting Eggman, trying to give the others a chance to attack but it was no use.

The three stopped attacking after 10 minutes of getting nowhere.

"He has to have a weak spot." Knuckles said, just then before anyone could reply, Eggman spoke up.

"I am getting bored of this little game, I will be on my way now!" He announced as he shot more missiles to keep them away, he then proceeded by dropped several smoke bombs.

"Farewell!" He then disappeared into the fog, there was utter silent besides the faint screams of the girls as the three caught there breath.

"He got away!" Knuckles growled as he punched the ground.

"I wonder what he's up to, and why did he need _all _of the girls?" Sonic asked himself, trying to think up of some answers.

"Isn't it obvious." Shadow spoke up. Knuckles and Sonic turned to him, making a face. Shadow rolled his eyes before continuing.

"He does this all the time, he kidnapped the girls to lure us to him." Shadow stated.

"Well if he wants us, then it's us he'll get." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles.

Sonic put a thumbs up before he and Knuckles turned to Shadow just the notice that the jet black hedgehog was not there anymore, instead they found him walking down the street. They glanced at each other before catching up to Shadow.

"Eggman went that way." Sonic said, pointing in the other direction.

"I know." Shadow said simply.

"You mean you're not coming? What about Tikal?" Sonic asked, Shadow started to walk slower at the mention of her name, Sonic smirked. This was exactly where he wanted him.

"You know it's the right thing to do Shadow." Sonic continued.

This time Shadow stopped completely, it looked like her was thinking, just went it seemed like he was about to agree to go along, the ebony hedgehog continued walking in the same direction.

Sonic and Knuckles just watch as he continued down the street before shrugging and going in the opposite direction.

"Oh by the way.." Sonic started.

"..the bets are off." He finished. Knuckles didn't even care to ask why, he was just grateful to get out of a date with batgirl, well at least he thought he was, he couldn't help but feel just a little disappointed.

"So I don't have to go on a date with batgirl?" He asked.

"Of course you do! Just the ones that involved me and Shadow are off." Sonic said with a wink as he sped off in front of Knuckles.

"Stupid hedgehog." Knuckles smirked a little before speeding up.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sonic?" Amy moaned as she fell to her knees and grabbed onto the bars of her jail cell.<p>

The three girls where in a fairly large room that contained six jail cells, three on each side. Amy was in the first jail cell to your left when you walk into the room. Rouge was straight ahead from her on the other side, and Tikal was on the last one on Rouge's side.

"He'll be here soon, just stop whining for crying out loud." Rouge moaned as she leaned against the wall in her jail cell, rubbing her temples in annoyance. Tikal was in the far corner of her cell on her knees, she was fairly scared considering this was the first time she had been kidnapped by Eggman.

Amy noticed this.

"It will be okay Tik. Eggman does this all the time, Sonic and the others will be here soon to rescue us." She reassured the echidna.

"I hope your right." Tikal said, relaxing a little. She half hoped that Shadow would be here to save her, but then again she didn't.

"I wonder why he's so.." Tikal mumbled, trailing off.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

Tikal shot her head up, quickly shaking it back and forth.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>YAHOO! I FINALLY updated, and what a hard one it was! Once again I am so sorry this took so long, but I will try to make sure the others will be faster, and for anyone who cares, I am writing chapters to some of my other stories right now so DON'T WORRY, I am back! Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK! I am SO sorry for not updating in almost a year, I have had a lot of problems lately I had to deal with and I lost my computer for quite some time. Please forgive me you guys. In fact, I have been gone for so long I forget details about this story, so I had to re read it to freshen up my mind. Anyways, on to chapter 8! **

* * *

><p>Sonic sped down the street with Knuckle on his right side, he guessed Shadow decided to not come along, but he was pretty sure he had heard him say the bet was off.<p>

He then started to absentmindedly think about Amy, how he wished he could have saved her back there, so then now she wouldn't be in so much trouble. He realized he was thinking too much about her and almost didn't notice Knuckles turning down a different street.

"He went this way!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued sprinting down the street.

Sonic quickly followed.

* * *

><p>Amy looked over at Rouge, she looked perfectly calm.<p>

"Why are you so calm?" She asked.

"Being captured isn't really something we've never experienced." Rouge shrugged.

"You're right." Amy replied dully. "But it feels like they are taking forever."

Rouge looked around at her surroundings, hoping to find a way out. She then noticed that her jail cell cage was a bit lose. She slowly backed up to the wall, sprinting forward with all her power and giving a hard kick to the jail cell. She groaned as she practically bounced off and hit the ground. She sighed and walked over to the wall and sat down.

"Guess we're waiting."

* * *

><p><em>The bet is off. <em>He thought as he walked slowly down the street the opposite direction from Sonic and Knuckles. He didn't care why the bet was off, he was just glad he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

He then questioned why Sonic wanted him to come so bad, and why he tried to get him to come because of Tikal. It's not like it's obvious that he likes her, wait, no, of course it wasn't obvious because he didn't like her. He barely knew her, let alone harbor romantic feelings towards her. Shadow then briefly looked over his shoulder.

_They'll be fine._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I hope you three are enjoying yourself."

Rouge looked up from her place in the cage at Dr. Eggman. She roller her eyes.

"Just let us out of here before we make you."

"Oh-ho-ho. I can't let you do that." Dr. Eggman paced himself walking back and forth.

"You see, I don't need you. What I really need is Sonic." Eggman explained.

"Then why did you take the three of us?" Rouge glared.

"If I am lucky enough, I can get rid of two annoyances rather than one." Eggman laughed.

"Two?" Amy looked over.

Eggman walked over to where Tikal was listening to them in her cell.

"Ah, yes, you're the new one they have been running around with. I'm sure if Shadow was able to take you to one of his spots he will come and save you too."

"How do you know about that?" Tikal asked, surprised. Was he watching this whole time?

"Rouge isn't the only one familiar with that place." Rouge just shrugged.

Eggman was about to speak again but was stopped by a loud crashing noise coming from another room. He looked at the girls before smiling evilly.

"This should be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I would like to apologize for leaving you guys hanging for almost a year, but now I am back and can continue. This was also probably the shortest chapter I have ever written, and I hate short chapters but I am going to try and probably update my other stories too today and tomorrow. Until then, enjoy! R&amp;R<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Yet again, I have not been updating at all. Sorry you guys, I have been dealing with a lot of harsh things. I have been going through some bullying stuff too. I have also been re-reading my previous chapters and realized all of my spelling and grammar mistakes! I really hate it considering I am now a grammar freak, once finishing my stories I am going to edit all of that, but i'll just push that aside and come back with some new updates! Alrighty so, on the chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Amy huffed as she fell back against the wall. Suddenly, the door at the end of the hall opened. All three sprung up to their feet and went over the bars. They watched as Eggman walked through the hall in between the cells, not looking at them. They watched as he got to the end which seemed to have a coffee maker on a small table. Get some coffee, and walk out, the door shutting heavily behind him.<p>

Tikal sighed as she went to the back corner. This suspense was killing her.

"It's alright honey, i'm sure Knuckles and the others will be here soon." Rouge spoke, in an attempt to make her feel a little better.

"Yeah, Sonic never lets me down!" Amy chimed in. "And i'm sure Shadow will be with him too."

Tikal looked up, the slightest blush creeping across her muzzle. "I hope so."

Rouge stood up. "Ha! I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Amy stood too. "It's totally obvious you like Shadow!"

Tikal put her hands up in defense, shaking her head. "That's not true, I barely know him."

"You know him enough to like him. Besides, like I said before, I think he has his eye out for you too." Rouge continued. "He's not a bad guy."

"I know he isn't, I can tell. But you got this all wrong, I don't think he even likes me as a friend." Tikal glanced at the ground, looking a little saddened.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," Tikal started. "I just tried talking to him earlier, but he completely ignored me. Like as if I did something wrong."

"Probably a bet, I heard something about some bets going on between Sonic and Knuckles, and Shadow probably got caught up in it." Rouge said.

Tikal looked down. A bet? What kind of bet would make it so Shadow wouldn't talk to her, or even look at her? And why? All of these questions were running through her brain now, and she wanted some answers. She sighed, she probably wont be getting any answers anytime soon. Especially from inside this jail cell.

Just then a loud crash was heard. The whole room was filled with smoke as the three covered their eyes. When the smoke went down they uncovered their eyes to see a blue blur go past Tikal and straight to Amy. Amy looked up in surprise when he realized who it was. Sonic did a homing attack onto the cell and broke off the lock, letting the cage swing open.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. She wasn't able to say anything more. All of a sudden she was picked up and went flying across the air with the blue blur holding her.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Rouge exclaimed from inside the cell she was held in.

Another loud crash was heard. Rouge opened her eyes to see a familiar red echidna standing in the smoke. The way he had his fists up, and how his violet eyes still sparkled in the smoke made Rouge's heart pound just a bit faster.

"Shut it, Bat girl." Rouge rolled her eyes.

Everyone waited for a split second, expecting a familiar hedgehog to come out of nowhere. No, no sign of him. Tikal felt saddened for a moment, but then realized the real danger she was in. Knuckles slightly shook his head before punched the door open. Tikal quickly got up and was about to jump into her cousins arms for a hug when they were interrupted by a loud crash. A short, familiar figure walked in.

"Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>You know what guys, I am actually so sorry for not updating. Like I said, going through a lot of things, also got writers block. Well, i'm officially back! I also apologize for such a short chapter, I will try to make it longer next time, I promise! <strong>


End file.
